Fishing lures come in a variety of styles and types, such as, for example, crank baits, swim baits, worms, etc.
Some lures are provided with devices to make the lure move about when retrieved. For example, a lipped crank bait is equipped with a lip or bill at its front end. When the lure is retrieved, the crank bait dives. In another example, a lure can be provided with a tail. The tail either moves the lure or moves relative to the tail. Such movement is referred to as action. A lure that has action, that moves up and down or side-to-side, on a retrieve, is attractive to game fish such as bass. This is because the action emulates the actions of a bait fish.
In general, lures provide a constant, not an erratic, action. Often, during the retrieve of a prior art lure, a fish will swim or draft closer behind the lure to inspect it before striking. Some fish will not strike, instead turning away, due to the constant action of the lure. The lure, while having action, does not act natural and thus would not draw a strike from a game fish.
Often, an erratic unpredictable lure action is more desirable because it resembles a scared or fleeing bait fish or prey which is more likely to impart a chase from the fish and draw a strike. Anglers try to create this erratic lure action themselves in a variety of different ways including through a series of jerks and twitches of the rod tip or by varying the retrieve speeds of the lure itself or by bouncing the lure off of the bottom rocks and bushes. Using lures with multiple open hooks in this type of environment can be problematic, causing hang-ups.
Some lures/crank baits, etc. have or are designed with a tail blade mounted by way of a ball swivel, providing a constant revolution spinning of the blade itself. This ball swiveled tail assembly does not provide an erratic action or any direction changes during the retrieve. It only provides vibration and flash on the tail of the given lure and also causes drag or resistance which doesn't allow the lure to attain the depths that they may be capable of otherwise.
Some lures are equipped with a bill at the front end of the lure body. An example of such a lure is shown in FIG. 1. The bill, which extends forward and down, causes the lure body to dive and move side-to-side.
U.S. Pat. No. D199,624 is an example of a tail on a lure. The tail flutters behind the lure, much like a leaf on a tree. While the tail flutters, it does not move the body of the lure.
WO 2011/135736 is another example of a fishing lure. The lure is equipped with a trailing bill on its underbody, which bill is loosely coupled so as to move from side-to-side.
It is desired to improve upon existing fishing lures.